


For Appearances Sake

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e09 Galileo, F/M, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-07
Updated: 2001-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You wouldn't want everyone else to know how intimate we are, would you?"





	For Appearances Sake

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron   
Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No   
profit is being made from this.

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: This starts at the end of Galileo. Some of the events in   
this may be further explored in another story.

Spoilers: Galileo

  


CJ walked swiftly down the hall after leaving the Oval Office. She still   
could barely believe the faux pas she had made in the Oval earlier. It   
wasn't like what she had said hadn't been the truth or anything like that,   
it was she felt she had probably said it in a very inappropriate place.

"Toby." She said when she saw him sitting in her office.

"Hi."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you?"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I don't know. Oh, if you were planning to change your dress I can leave   
for a moment."

"For appearances sake?" CJ laughed raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't want everyone else to know how intimate we are would you?"   
Toby said.

"Not at the moment."

"Okay, I'll be outside." Toby kissed her shoulder and started to leave.

"Toby!"

"CJ, the door is closed no one saw that."

"Someone could have walked in."

"No one did."

"But still..."

"I'll be outside. Unless of course you need help with the dress."

"You're impossible. Go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When CJ opened the office door again five minutes later, Toby was not   
there. She guessed that he had gone back to his office for some reason.

"CJ." Josh said.

"Yeah?"

"Toby was in your office earlier. I guess he wanted to talk to you."

"I know that Josh."

"Well I just thought I would tell you." Josh said.

"Thank you."

"You know he looked very interested earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your remark in the Oval. Toby looked very interested."

CJ turned to face Josh, 'If you only knew how interested.' She thought.   
"Joshua!" She cried.

"What?"

"Nothing." CJ turned to leave.

"You do realize that Danny is not the only one who has a crush on you?"   
Josh called after her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Toby has a crush on you, has for awhile."

"Josh, Toby and I have known each other for years."

"CJ, you know they say friends make the best lovers." Josh called as she   
walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was on the phone when CJ walked into his office. She sat down on the   
couch and waited for him to finish his phone call.

"There's still no word from Galileo." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Okay, I think he's still going to do the classroom though."

"Okay."

"It's a good opportunity." CJ said.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Toby sat down on the couch beside CJ. He took her hand in his for a moment.

CJ looked down at their joined hands which were resting in her lap. "I   
guess this is a good way for you to get on my good side again. Of course if   
someone comes in here and see us I'm going to be angry."

"And why am I on your bad side?" Toby asked confused.

"You hung up on me!"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, *that* you left me to talk to Tad Whitney when you could tell I   
didn't want to."

"I told you that you have no problem with confrontations and this proves   
it."

"I didn't want a confrontation with Tad."

"What happened."

"He dissolved it into personal issues."

"Like what?"

"Where do you think the good in bed comment came from?"

"Tad said that."

"No, Tad said he didn't break up with me because I was bad in bed. It went   
downhill from there."

"And ended how?"

"I was a little perturbed and it ended with me loudly correcting him."

"That you are good in bed?"

"Actually I said that I'm great in bed."

"You think someone heard that?"

"I was a little too loud."

"Don't worry about it."

"Toby, I don't want this to become a story."

"It's not going to."

"You can't promise me that. Toby if I have to answer questions about this   
in the Press Room..."

"It won't happen. It's nothing."

"I thought the green beans were nothing."

"And I was right that they were something. So I'm also right that this is   
nothing."

"Okay. I'm going home now."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby quietly let himself into CJ's apartment the next night. He found her   
sitting in her office working.

"Hey." CJ said when she noticed him. "I missed you last night."

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to talk to you today."

"And I thought you believed I was still angry."

"I didn't think you could hold a grudge that long."

"Toby, trust me when I say you don't want to know how long I can hold a   
grudge." CJ said as she got up and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms   
around him. "I'm glad you came tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said and then she started to kiss him. They stood in each   
other's arms kissing for several minutes. "I wanted to ask you something."   
She whispered.

"What?"

"Does it ever bother you that I don't want anyone to know about us?"

"No." Toby said simply.

"Toby..."

"CJ it really does not bother me. What we are to each other is no one   
else's business."

"What if the press finds out?"

"We've been careful. No one is going to find out."

"Okay."

Toby slipped an arm around her waist, and they started to walk quietly   
towards the bedroom. As they walked into the bedroom, CJ turned to face   
him.

"I love you." She admitted quietly.

"I love you too." He whispered as he drew her closer to him. He slipped his   
arms around her and they started to kiss passionately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby lay awake stroking her hair as she slept. She was holding as tightly   
to him, as he was to her. Although she had never said it, he was certain   
that the strength of her feelings was starting to frighten her. He knew that   
he would do anything to keep their relationship secret for as long as she   
wanted it to be.

The end.


End file.
